The Bat and The Bird
by Sparrow-DawnUNITE
Summary: Robin finally lets his best friend Barbara Gordon in on the team, what will happen when Zatanna finds out the bird's got feelings for the bat? What happens when the bird and the bat discover they have feelings for each other! Rated T for mild language and adult suggestions..but that's just how i roll. DickxBabs obviously. -Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**___ Hey guys! * wave* I've missed you SO much. Sorry I haven't posted anything lately! It's just that well..HIGH SCHOOL STARTED! AHHHH! Oh gosh. My first day? Pretty good. I'm in broadcasting and I'm like, the only freshmen! *depressed* but besides that I love my drama class and a certain cutie is in there with me.. *happy sigh* Um.. *cough* moving on. So, I've been reading a bunch of DicksxBabs stuff because I LOVE them together. Not as much as spitfire, but pretty close(; but all the stories I've read, Robin is like a total man whore! Not cool guys! Robin is- * sigh* in words my dear Sparrow would say, " The sexiest, nicest, most amazing creature roaming the D.C universe." Which I agree of course, but my heart belongs to Wally… 3 ANYWAY! So I decided to write my own little Dick and Babs thingy. Read and Review! You know you want to..(; _

_**Disclaimer: *sniffle* I don't own any of this okay? IM JUST A CRAZED FAN THAT LIKES TO WRITE OKAYY? Geesh. **_

"Can I go with you?" Barbara Gordon stood by her best friend, Dick Grayson's, locker begging to go on patrol with him and Batman tonight.

"Not tonight Babs." Dick chuckled, shutting his locker. Her green eyes were pleading, and her hands were clasped together.

"Why not?" She half whined, and walked side by side with Dick to lunch.

"Because, you've come every night so far, we need a little dynamic duo time, not terrific trio." Dick glanced at Barbara from the corner of his eye, watching her ruby red bottom lip push out, pouting.

"Come on Babs." Dick shyly intertwined their fingers and squeezed her hand for a moment before pulling away. " Let's hang out Friday."

"Are you sure you're not busy with your _team._" Barbara scowled, recalling all the times he cancelled on her for some mission or hanging out with them instead. She didn't understand by what Batman meant when he said she wasn't ready to join them. Hearing the jealousy in her voice, made Dick feel bad, and made him smile. He kind of thought it was cute-

Dick shook his head violently. He can't be having thoughts about his best friend like that! But his hands still felt tingly from when he grabbed them. Walking right beside him, Barbara felt the same way. There was still a slight blush to her cheeks, the feeling of their fingers intertwined were enough to get her heart to skip a beat or two. She wonder what it would be like if he actually got the courage to kiss her.

" I'll clear all future plans just to hang out with you Gordon." Dick bumped her shoulder playfully, and the red head, despite being a little annoyed, smiled back and bumped him too. It turned out to be a fully fledged bumping war as they entered the cafeteria.

"She's a smart one." Batman suddenly said to Robin in the bat mobile on the way home from a night filled with taking down thefts and goons.

"Who?" Robin looked over at his adopted father and mentor.

"The commisnors daughter, Batgirl." He continued, staring straight ahead. Even though his voice was monotone, Robin could detect a sort of..amusement in his voice.

"Babs?" Robin asked, slightly confused on why he was bringing her up.

"Pretty too." He ignored Robins comment. Robin stared dumbly at him. Was he, Bruce Wayne, THE Batman, bringing up…his relationship, or uh, friendship with Barbara?

"Take her to the team after school tomorrow."

Robin immdenitly perked up, "You think she's ready?"

"Do you think she's ready?" Batman countered, his face still stony.

"Yeah, I think she is." Robin nodded slowly, a smile creeping on his face. Babs was going to die when she found out, and be eternally in his debt!

School went on dreadfully for the boy wonder, even though he was a genius, he still hated school just like everyone else. He could hardly contain his excitement about taking Barbara to Mount Justice, even though he seen her all day, he wanted to surprise her even if it was killing him. He already warned the team ahead of time, Megan was really excited to have another girl, Artemis just shrugged and smiled a little bit, and well Zatanna..she said nothing..

He hoped that there wasn't going to be any weirdness between them. Yes, they kissed on New Years, but that's just what people do! Beside he was 15 now, not 13. On some level he liked Zatanna, but he loved Barbara, more than just the best friend thing, more than he cared to admit.

"Dick, you look like you're going to explode." Barbara commented as she met him outside of his last class of the day. Dick smiled widely, but said nothing. "Come one, what's up? And why are you grinning at me like that?"

"Do you have somewhere to be today?" Dick ignored her questions, asking his own.

"No.." Barbara glared suspiciously at her best friend, "Why?"

Dick grabbed her hand, pulling her along and pushing through the crowded hallways. Everyone was in a rush to leave, but not as much as Dick was. Barbara, stunned into silence just letting herself be pulled along, watching her hand intertwined with Dicks. How did it feel so _right? _

Dick and Barbara raced out of the school, sprinting down the sidewalks of Gotham, and taking shortcuts through alleyways until they came to one with a dead end.

"What the Hell Dick?" Barbara finally panted. They stood in front of a red telephone booth which was out of order.

"Babs!" Dick cut her off, when she was about to say more.

"What?" she huffed out, clearly annoyed. Dick's eyes sparkled as he stared at his best friend, smiling. A slight blush escaped on to her cheeks when she noticed that they were standing awfully close to each other, hands still clasped together. Dick had noticed too, but he decided to ignore it.

"This, is how I get from Gotham to the teams HQ."

"And why are you showing me-" Barbara started, but her eyes widen in realization and instead she started squealing.

"No WAY! _No way_ Dick! I can't believe you- is this really happening? FINALLY!" Barbara tore her hand away from his, leaving Dick slightly hurt, but when she flung herself into him for a tight hug, his hands automatically slipped behind her back, holding on.

"Okay, okay." He chucked into her fiery red hair. "I mean, as much as I'm enjoying this we should probably get to the cave-"

Barbara pulled back embarrassed, then tugged jean skirt down so it wasn't too, too, short. It was spirit week so the school allowed them to wear regular clothes. Dick had on his black skinny jeans, converse, red sweatshirt ( it was a chilly fall) and of course his black shades. Barbara took this week as an opportunity to wear her new jean black skirt with see through purple colored tights, converse, and a black v-neck with her favorite band on it. Shuffling through his pockets, Dick pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses like his own, and handed them to her.

" Bat's order. Secret identity even with the team." Barbara took them and slipped them on, then twirled around for Dick.

"How do they look, _Robin?_"

"Amazing, _Batgirl." _ They both grinned widely at each other, then Robin pushed the doors to the booth open,

"Ladies first?"

"Always a gentleman." Barbara joked, and walked past her best friend, but quickly pressed her lips to his cheek. He turned scarlet as the door clicked shut behind her. As the lights started to form, an automatic voice came on, Barbara winked at Robin, just before she disappeared.

**Authors note**: **End of chapter one! Only gonna be like 3 though..thanks for reading! You know how much I appreciate it(: Always review! You guys are like my family, and I love you so much!**

_~ The most happiest girl alive ( at this moment) Dawn_


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: **_ Hey guys *wave* I'm just going to start off by saying (if you care) that I had an amazing first two weeks of high school. * Happy sigh* I'm in love! With my drama class (; But if you do care, that certain someone is still a certain some one. Moving on, Thanks for reviewing guys! _

_**Greekfreak101**__** , **__**Michi, **__**Saint Ginger**__**, Gothic Fairy Girl, and **__**Danni-Phantom13**__**; I promise I wont let you guys down! Thanks for being the first ones that reviewed! Apprec' it guys! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own YJ guys. I just rent it for a long amount of time. **_

_Now…on to the story! Lights! _

_Chapter 2~_

Barbara stunned, walked out into the cave, moving away from the bright lights that were behind her. Soon enough, she heard the familiar robot voice, and Robin came walking out behind her.

"So? Pretty asterous right?" Barbara could hear the smile in his voice, but she continued to look around the cave, completely in awe.

"D- I mean Rob, I feel so overwhelmed!" If you could see her eyes, they would have been as wide as the moon.

"Or whelmed." he pointed out to her, but she continued to walk around the briefing room in a daze. Robin crossed his arms over his chest and watched his best friend walk around, grinning like a fool. After several moments, Robin grabbed her arm and started guiding her to the living room, where everyone was most likely at. In fact, he could already smell Megan's snicker doodles, and could imagine that Wally was drooling by the oven.

"Come on BG; let's introduce you to the team." Barbara made a sound that was a cross between a squeal and a grunt.

"Okay." she nodded. She was insanely excited, but completely nervous. She really hoped that everyone accepted her. Robin told her what had happened between him and Zatanna, but he didn't really like her like that. She hoped that Zatanna wouldn't get jealous of her friendship with Rob.

"Robin! There you are! We wondered-"Megan whirled around when she heard footsteps approach the kitchen. She smacked Wally's hand playfully and smiled at Robin, but discovered someone else was with him. "Oh! Um. Hi!"

The girl with their younger leader had fire engine red hair that lay long and straight down her back. Her eyes were hidden by a similar pair of shades that Robin wore, but it was no secret that she was pretty. Her equally red lips were turned up in a nervous smile.

"Guys." Robin cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the entire room. Wally looked up and knew immediately who it was with Robin, but kept his mouth shut. Kaldur, Super boy, Artemis, and Zatanna looked over the couch surprised to see a girl standing with Robin. "This is the new member of our team! Batgirl…She works with Bats and me. "

"Duuude!" Wally skittered up in-between the two of them, playing along. "You never told us that there was another protégé! " He winked at Batgirl, who just backed away slowly.

"You guys really didn't need to know." he said blankly, giving Wally a look that said 'back off.' Taking the hint the fastest kid alive raced to his girlfriend's side.

"I'm M'gann! Or, Miss. Martian, But you can call me Megan! It's an earth name!" Megan stepped forward quickly and embraced Batgirl, giving her a short but tight hug. When she pulled back, she revealed a very flustered Batgirl, at which Robin smirked at.

"I am Kaldur, It is very nice to meet you and I look forward to working with you." The altantian did a half bow at her, and smiled kindly. From the look in his brown eyes, Batgirl could tell he was a very honest and friendly man. Batgirl, having her feet planted on the floor beside Robin, just smiled kindly at him.

"Um." Robin coughed, and pointed to the rest of the people on the couch, "The blonde one is Artemis-"

"Hey, welcome Bat girl." she smiled softly, which Robin knew she didn't do often and was pleased.

"Then Superboy," who just nodded curtly at them, "Obviously, the red head over there is Wally, him and Artemis are dating, "Wally smiled widely down at his beautiful girlfriend, in which reply she punched his arm, but was also grinning. " Then there's Zatanna." Robin finished, rather quickly.

"Hi…welcome to the team." Zatanna only smiled a little bit, but her eyes seemed to be fixated on how close Batgirl and Robin were standing. She didn't like it, not at all.

"Thanks." Batgirl replied, but her voice came out higher than usual. She quickly cleared her throat and spoke again sounding more like her usual self, "I'm really excited to be here."

"Would you like some cookies?" Megan quickly went to fill in the silence, " I just baked them, Wally loves them, but than again he eats everything!"

"Hey!" Wally interjected, looking slightly hurt, but everyone knew he was just faking.

"We'd love to!" Robin started, grabbing Batgirls arm,

"Great I'll-"she continued, but Robin interrupted her,

"But we can't! Got to show BG around the cave, see you guys in a few!" The Boy Wonder practically dragged Batgirl out of the room, her still smiling and waving apologetically.

"Rude much?" She turned back towards Robin once they were out of ear shot.

"Please, like you weren't dying to see the Cave, besides they understand." Robin shrugged. Batgirl noticed that his hand on her arm was moving slowly down to her hand.

"I was curious…" Batgirl replied, looking straight ahead, but when Robin's fingers intertwined with hers, she glanced down at them.

"So you can keep up, and not get lost." Robin winked at his best friend, his crush, "This is a private tour with THE Robin you know."

Batgirl shook her head, laughing, a grin escaping onto her face. "Private huh?" She laughed some more, completely thrilled at the idea, "sounds like my kind of tour."

**Authors note: and…Scene! Awesome! Sorry for the short chapter, but I thought it'd be a cute place to stop. So, tell me what you think! Go into DETAIL! I love hearing from you guys, make your review stand out, personal. I love stuff like that(: If you want to see something in here, tell me and I'll consider putting it in, got advice, cant wait to hear it! Thanks for reading! Bye(:**

**~Totally and completely loving her life, Dawn**

**(P.S . I GOT ON CREW FOR DRAMA! I'M A TECH GEEK! YAY!) **


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys! (: So, sorry for the insanely long pause. It's been a crazy couple of days and I've been so caught up in my life that I forgot about this… **

**Um. Anyway, I'm happy to report that our school football team beat our rivals! Yay! Go Bulls! Whoop Whoop! Sparrow and I stood in the student section ( that was insane) but I did get to hang out with that certain someone(: Then- get this- when I said I was leaving the certain someone was like "no!" but he gave me a pretty awesome hug so everything's all chill. Because of that event ( it was a hug I know, but come on guys.) I was inspired for this romance chapter! Hehe, My life is actually pretty good these days. I got that new lip balm, Baby Lips, by Maybelline New York. Totally works. My lips? Perfectly Kissable. **

**Anyway xD come, read what you have come for! (: **

**Lights! ( also, thanks for all the reviews guys, I love you all! I'm up to 29 followers, that's so awesome! You guys ROCK!) **

Chapter 3

"And this is the training room." Robin led Batgirl into one of his favorite rooms in the entire cave.

"This is better than the gym at Wayne Manor!" Batgirl stepped into the room, her voice showing obvious excitement. "Today has been one of the best days ever."

Robin smiled, biting down on his bottom lip. This is what he wanted, to make Babs happy. Suddenly, she turned around so she was looking at him from over her shoulder, a wicked grin on her face.

"What?" Robin asked, looking at her confused as he leaned against the door frame.

"A little one on one?"

"You, and me?" Robin let out a laugh, " I'd crush you in a minute newbie."

"I am _not_ a newbie!" Batgirl huffed out, giving Robin her most impressive bat glare, that even Batman would agree it was good.

"Kidddingg." He chuckled, but they both knew very well that he wasn't.

"Your just afraid," Batgirl said slowly, " That I'll beat you."

"That could never happen." Robin scoffed, " I just don't want your feelings to get hurt."

"Or your feelings." Batgirl countered. "We've both trained with Batman, _ Boy Wonder._"

"I've been doing this since I was nine, you started like, a year ago." Robin rolled his eyes, though he was very much enjoying this.

"TWO years!"

"Same difference." Robin acted like he was paying attention to his nails.

"You are _impossible!" _ Batgirl cried out. Why did he infuriate her so much, yet they were best friends? Robins gaze flickered to Batgirl, and he smiled slowly. Pushing himself off the wall he meet her across the room.

"Fine, one on one." He thought it was time to lay off of her.

"You are so bipolar." Batgirl muttered, but she got into her stance. "On three okay?"

"One." Robin counted,

"Two."

"Thr-" Robin stopped counting and pounced at Batgirl, catching her by surprise. He easily knocked her down, but as she did her ankles wrapped around his neck and flipped him over as she fell. If she was going down, he was coming with her. They rolled over and jumped back up, both grinning. Batgirl slyly moved her leg to catch his feet to trip him, but he was quick and flipped backwards. He went for a punch but she dodged it easily. Batgirl herself took a swing, and nipped his shoulder. Batgirl took this time to advance as she enclosed on him, even though he dodged her hits he was backing up, and soon enough he was against the wall.

"Ha!" Batgirl placed her hand against the wall, blocking Robin from slipping out. " Newbie huh?"

"I let you do that." Robin said simply, but he looked impressed which could have made Batgirls heart explode.

"Whatever." Batgirl dropped her arm but she was grinning. One look at each other and the two burst out laughing.

"I was so caught off guard when you stopped counting!" Batgirl sputtered out between bits of laughter.

"Well it doesn't matter, you took me down too!" Robin chuckled, " definitely not asterous."

"But completely whelming." Batgirl pointed out, smiling a bit shyly at him.

"_Very_ whelming." He agreed, but this time his voice had something else in it, something she couldn't pin down.

"Thanks for showing me around." Batgirl said once they calmed down. Suddenly she felt shy and exposed to her best friend. She bet her hair looked like a mess, she tried smoothing it down, and straightened her skirt. Robin glanced at her curiously but didn't say anything.

"No problem, can't have you getting lost."

"That would be bad." She agreed, and a rather comfortable silence fell between the two as they sat down in the hallway, getting a breather.

_RINGGG_

"Crap." Batgirl murmured, she pulled out her cell phone and saw that her dad was calling. "great."

Robin smiled beside her, but stayed silent.

"Hello?" Batgirl answered the phone cautiously,

"Barbara! Where are you?" Her dads worrying voice came through the phone. She rolled her eyes and looked over at Dick who was smiling at her.

"With Dick." She replied quickly.

"Well it's time to come home! It's almost dinner time and we have to go to Bruce's Wayne party tonight, remember? He invited us and the squad, you'll see Dick there."

"Do we have to go?" Barbara groaned, she hated those things just as much as Dick did.

"Home, now, ten minutes!" Her dad barked once more, and the phone went click. She knew her dad meant business, and she also knew if she wasn't home in the time he's given her, there would be an entire month of grounding for her, which meant no cave, no team, and no Dick.

"I have to go." Barbara scrambled up with Dick following her, " See you tonight." Barbara was in such a rush and her mind all over the place, she kissed Dick on the lips as if she would do to her dad before she left for school. However, this peck was different, there was a spark. She pulled away surprised, and her cheeks turned the color of her hair.

"I-Im sorry I don't know why-" She had no explanation for what she did. But Dick just shook his head, his own cheeks slightly colored, but he was smiling.

"See you tonight." Without another word Barbara fluttered down the hallway and out of sight.

Dick slid back down the wall and sighed. That was probably the best moment of his life.

He couldn't wait for tonight.

**SCENE!**

**A/N: Mmmm(: hope you guys enjoyed that! They are so cute! OMGG WHO IS READY FOR THE NEW EPISODE COMING ON THE 29****TH****! EEE! Im SO excited. Anyway, I'll update next weekend! School is insane and theatre has me packed and im still attempting at a social life, but I promise I won't make you wait like a month or something because that was mean of me! Thanks for reading! REVIEW! 3**

**~Love struck, Dawn**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: Hey guys! * ducks as you throw things at me* yeah… *cough* been a while..don't hate! I promise I have valid reasons! I have had dress rehearsals for the past weeks and tonight I just finished up drivers ED and then I'm kind of failing Honors Science right now…err.. I have been sort of distracted by certain things xD That certain someone I've talked about in the previous chapters is still there..he's just..well were kind of..it's complicated. I don't talk to him as much as I do and I don't seem to care that much anymore.. sigh. So I am sorry about not posting. I lied. xD I made you wait another month. What kind of person am i? According to my friends im a 'attention whore and mcflirty mc flirt flirt.' Great friends right? Not really. I mean- I can't help that guys are knocking on my door! Speaking of guys- I have a new best guy friend ( not exactly sure about how I feel for this kid XD ) anyway, he like- loves Teen Titans and Young Justice. He idolizes Robin. He even has a Robin costume and is planning to do a live action series of Robin. He's one of us guys, he's pretty awesome. Anyway, I'm going through some troubles right now, trying to find my way- figure out what I wanna be, trying to control my teenage hormonal emotions. I'm in a rough spot, nobody knows and or would understand. So I present this chapter to you. I hope you enjoy it and I apologize for this awkwardly long authors notes. I just need some internet people to talk to.**

**NOW! READ! 3 **

Dick looked into his many mirrors, and redid his tie for the fourth time . He hated these events, dreaded them. Its one of the only things that peeved him about being Bruce's adopted son. But tonight was different. Tonight was the he was going to ask Barbara out on a real date. Yes, in some sense they've "kissed." But that was an accident, Dick wanted to kiss her for real, so that she understood that he meant it.

Dick straightened up and checked his deep red tie one last time. He wore a black button down shirt with a black vest, black dress pants and black shoes. His hair was usually slicked back, but tonight he decided to wear it as he would as Robin, however he styled it a bit in the front. Feeling satisfied and winking at himself in the mirror, Dick took a step towards to door, knowing that he only has an hour of freedom till the guest arrived and he wanted to taste Alfreds crab cakes beforehand. However, his cell phone started to vibrate violently. Sighing, Dick turned back around and grabbed it.

"Hello?" Dick sighed again, answering the call.

"Robin? It's Zatanna.." Dicks cheeks flushed slightly at his old crush's voice, but other than that all he felt was pure annoyance.

"Oh." Dick rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey, what's up?"

"Are you um, are you busy tonight?" Zatanna was usually very suave about things like this but Dick could hear the blush in her voice.

"Tonight? Um..actually…" Dick never felt so awkward before.

"Oh! If you are that's totally fine." Zatanna's voice perked back up, but suddenly dick felt sick, of course he wanted to stay friends with Zatanna..oh alright he thought.

"I have an hour. Meet me in Gotham central park?"

"Sure! Yeah!" Zatanna replied quickly, "Meet you there!"

Once they hung up, Dick changed back into his civilian clothes from earlier, slipped on his sunglasses, and bounded down the stairs to the front door where Alferd was awaiting.

"Going somewhere Master Grayson?" He asked suspiciously, like a caring grandfather.

"Yeah, to meet Zatanna in the park for a little bit." He grabbed his wallet and keys off the counter and went to open the door, but Albert blocked him.

"But you will be home in time for the party?" he narrowed his eyes at the young hero.

"Yes!" Dick stepped around him and opened the door. As he raced down the front steps of the manor, he turned back around to shout at Albert who was watching from the door, "Save me a crab cake will ya Al?" and with that he jumped on one of the many motorcycles he owned, and left the Wayne manor with only dust trailing behind him.

When he pulled up, he could already see her. Her raven hair was blowing to the side, even though she tried to tame it with her hands. She wore a white skirt with her lavender tank top, gray toms, and her eyes glinted in the setting sun. She was gorgeous, Dick admitted, but she just wasn't for him.

"Hey Rob." She greeted as he slide in beside her.

"Hey." They were both silent for a moment, and looked out at all the kids playing by the fountain.

"Um." Zatanna looked down at her feet, a blush forming across her face, "I guess I needed to talk to you."

"About?" Dick raised his eyebrows, curious about what the raven haired beauty wanted.

"Are you and Batgirl..uh- seeing…each other?" Zatanna was still looking at the ground, refusing to look at the boy she thought she loved.

"No! I mean- were not..why would you..is it obvious that I..? No..were defiantly not dating." Dick stuttered and practically jumped out of his seat.

"But you want to? Date her, I mean." This time Zatanna looked at Dick, her eyes flashing with the green monster.

" Um. I mean- BG is very- and I've worked with her- were not really- we've had our- It's just kind of…" The look on Zatanna's face made Dick sigh, " Yeah, yeah I would."

"Thought so." Zatanna's gazed moved back to the ground and she fiddled with the hem of her skirt.

"I'm sorry Z..you and I we are.."

"Friends. The best." Zatanna stood up now, her eyes just glistening with tears, but she didn't show Robin that.

"Where are you-?"

"I hope you have fun tonight, whatever your doing. See you at training!" With that Zatanna flashed Dick the fakest smile he's ever seen, and she walked off and crossed the busy streets until he couldn't see her anymore.

By the time Dick got back to the house, it was swamped with cars and limousines. Dick internally groaned, no crab cakes for him. He zoomed around the cars and slipped into the back garage where all the bikes went. He didn't want to take the stairs, but he knew Bruce would have his head if he even thought about doing his Robin skills out in front of his guest like that. So Dick trudged up the back stairwell until he reached the door that led to the library. He quietly pushed it open, hoping nobody was in there.

He was wrong.

Across the room, scanning the books stood Barbara Gordon. Her usually straight hair was done down her back in elegant waves, she was wearing a formfitting, strapless, deep purple dress. Even with her black bow heels on, Dick was pleased he was still taller than her.

Barbara turned around to leave, she couldn't find Dick anywhere, he most likely skipped out- probably freaked out that she kissed-

"Oh." There he was, leaning against the door that led to the back garage, grinning slightly. He was still wearing his shades and civvies.

"Hey." He smiled at her in the way that made her heart beat twice as fast.

"Where have you been?" Barbara crossed her arms over her chest, " I've been here for like twenty minutes and couldn't find you, this is painful you know."

"Sorry..I was..out." Suddenly Dick seemed uncomfortable, and he shifted his feet, not looking at Babs directly.

"Out where?" Barbara voice suddenly cut sharp, she didn't know why it was important that she knew where he was, she just felt like she needed to know.

Dick hesitated, he knew that's Babs meant business…well. It couldn't hurt, he guessed.

"Just out with Zatanna."

**BAM! END! Go on, hate me. Not only did I make you wait another month, I ended it like this crap. Once again, I am sooo very sorry. I had no idea Theatre would take up so much of my time and Broadcasting. MEEERRRPPP. School is so lame. Well- until next time! ( hopefully not a month!) I LOVE YOU GUYS! Thanks for staying with me, I know im like..hard to put up with. Haha..kayy buhhy(: **

**-Dawn**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

I'm back! So, I couldn't figure out anything for this chapter, but then things started to happen with guys ( wink wink, nudge nudge) and Sparrow got her first "boyfriend," needless to say it didn't end well because she dumped his sorry wannabe butt… but on that day I happen to get asked out by the guy that I liked so Dawn is currently taken. Pretty much that's where I've been mixed in with some death in the family, and homework, my birthday, and theatre. But I'm here now and finally ready to write some loveeee(;

(p.s. I was thinking about doing a Tim Drake and girl fanfic next…(: )

Chapter 5

"Just out with Zatanna."

"Oh?" Barbara's face crumpled at the name. " Why is that?"

"She asked to hang out, and I had some time on my hands..." Dick shifted uncomfortably, suddenly the room felt stiff.

"Just thought you'd 'hang out' huh?" Barbara glared at her best friend underneath her long black lashes.

"Yeah, we went to the park.." Dick glanced at Barbara confused, he knew he shouldn't have told her.

" How romantic." Barbara sneered. Her feelings went from happy to completely disgusted. She thought their kiss meant something, that she wasn't the only one that felt sparks. She guessed she thought wrong if he snuck in late from being with Zatanna.

"What are you even talking about?" This time Dick snapped, why did she even care? Didn't she see that SHE was the one that he wanted?

"Forget it Grayson! Just leave me alone." Barbara turned her back to Dick, tears burning her eyes, threatening her eyeliner to wash away.

"But Barbara-" Dick took a step forward, to try to explain to Barbara why he went out in the first place.

"Go away!" She huddled by the books, silent tears falling down her face. So this what it was like to finally break, all the feelings in her just flooding out over the dam she had perfectly built.

"You don't understand, Me and Zatanna are-" Dick placed a hand on her shoulder, to try to turn her around.

Barbara's hand met Dicks cheek so fast, he didn't have time to think. The force of the slap, not only turned her hand red, but left an imprint on Dicks cheek. Barbara's blue eyes turned wide, but in another second she was gone.

"Okay.." Dick touched his stinging cheek, " OW. Shit! Way to go Grayson, "guess it can't hurt.." oh yeah.. it hurts." Oh course she would be upset, she probably thought that he was on a date with Zatanna or something. Idiot!

"Dick?" Bruce appeared at the library door, looking down on his adopted son. " Where have you been, I want to introduce you to some people.." He glanced at his cheek, " What happened in he-"

"Nothing. I'm fine. I got caught up at the park….I'll go change.." Dick removed his sunglasses and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Are you sure you're okay? Your cheek.." Bruce still hovered.

"Is red, yeah I know. I'm fine. " Dick grumbled, Bruce took one last glance at him, then just like Batman, disappeared once more.

"I need two aspirins.." Dick mumbled, walking lazily out of the room, clutching his head. As he climbed through the back stairs, he stopped to lean against the rail, the world spinning before him. " Make that four.."

~Break line. Merrrppp~

"Dick, there you are." Bruce clasped a large hand on the teens shoulder and guided him towards an elderly couple. "Meet the headmaster of Harvard University and his lovely wife.."

"Nice to meet you." Dick smiled charmingly at the both of them, and shook their hands. His goal was to go to Harvard, and it would be an easy thing to achieve, but it always helped to know the right people. However, tonight his head was somewhere else. He was determined to find his heart, and that laid with Miss. Barbara Gordon.

"Lets slow things down a bit.." The lead singer of the jazz band playing spoke softly into the microphone. Everyone in the large ballroom of the Wayne Mansion grabbed their partner and slowly swayed to the beautiful music. Excusing himself from the headmaster, Dick went on his search.

A/N: So I wrote this like, two months ago. I had intentions of adding more to it..but seeing as I had to jump to my life goals and there was a giant ditch called "internet" that I fell through..it..didn't happen. Also, I dumped my boyfriend. Yeah. XD it wasn't going well. My standards and fairly high..and he kind of walked under the bar but for some reason I still accepted him. Fail. XD but don't fret! IM STILL HAPPY! Because I am an internet nerd so I'm always discovering new things. You and I..we have a bond. An internet bond, but, a bond nonetheless. Its Thursday eve right now as I type this so I hope you have a lovely Friday(: Or whatever day of the week you read this. 3 thanks guys(:


	6. Chapter 6 (Finale)

**Authors note: I feel terrible for not writing. I mean- I even skipped Valentines Day and instead of writing this I wrote a spitfire one-shot! Sorry guys. My life has been literally- an emotional rollercoaster. You have no flipping (I'm trying to censor myself for your sake) idea. I was dating someone, then I wasn't, then he wanted to again and I said no then I wanted to but he was mad at me and basically was the worlds giant dickhead after I finally let my guard down and told him how I felt…again. Like, after I told him he was like 'Oh okay! ****' and then suddenly stops talking to me for days. **

**It felt like forever!**

**You don't do that to a teenage girl you jackass! **

***Dinosaur noises* Anyway- this is why I think I'll stick to fictional characters thank you very much!**

**Also one of me and Sparrows best friends just moved..so yeah that sucks too. So basically I've been in bed crying with 80's movies and Disney movies. Yeah.. **

**So how about those last two YJ episodes? HOLY FRICK BLUE BEETLE YOU ARE ON MY HIT LIST…AND NOT THE GOOD ONE. AND WHEN NIGHTWING JUST SNAPS TIMS BIRDARANG YOU COULD SEE HIS FACE WAS LIKE "SON OF A BITCH." Anyway…this is the last chapter btw. I said it was only going to be like three…but now its six…so. Yeah. **

**I've kept you waiting long enough for this chapter, so read! (; **

Chapter 6

"Excuse me, my bad-pardon me…" Dick slipped through the crowds of people trying to find the red haired girl. He had to explain to her that the only reason he went out with Zatanna was to set things straight. Barbara was the one he loved, not her.

"_**Hold me close and hold me fast**__**  
**__**the magic spell you cast**__**  
**__**this is la vie en rose"**_

One of the many things Barbara loved about the Wayne Manor was the endless balconies they had. She stepped off of the ballroom floor once she ran out of the library, and found herself pushing through the grettle doors out to the large balcony where few people were slow dancing. It was a clear night and though it was fall, it was rather nice weather. She leaned against the railing and stared out to the large acres of land. This was her favorite balcony because it looked right over the giant garden Bruce had. Tons of beautiful fountains were lit up and all the rose bushes and cherry blossom trees were lined with lights. It was like something from a fairytale movie. The only thing missing was her prince.

"Commissioner Gordon!" Dick sighed as he came face to face with Bab's father.

"Hey there Dick, how's it going?" He clapped his hand on Dicks shoulder, smiling at his daughter's best friend.

"Good sir and you?" Commissioner shrugged same old same old. "Um sir, have you seen Barbara? I can't find her and it's rather important that I see her."

"Hold your horses there son." Commissioner started to chuckle deeply, "What's so important? The night is young!"

"Of course sir, it's just…my hamster you see sir, he wont eat...and he only eats when Barbara is around! So I need to find her so my hamster can...can eat." For being Batman's protégé, he still couldn't handle the lying part really well, specially lying to your best friend's father.

"Oh..." He scrunched up his nose, like Barbara did when she was confused or thinking, "Then she's out on the balcony over looking the garden."

"Thanks sir!" Dick shook his hand firmly then set off running towards Barbara. He should have known she was there; it was her favorite place here.

Up ahead he could see the arched doors that led out to balcony. She was leaning against the railing looking out at the garden. He knew it was her of course, because of her hair. As he went up to the door a couple was coming out, he held the door open for them and waited.

Barbara decided that it was finally time to go in, she was out here long enough and she knew her dad as going to wonder where she was.

"Turn and walk out that door and I hope you find what you're looking for; just know that only God could love you more than I do."

Barbara whirled around to see Dick standing at the corner of the balcony, watching her. Did he just say- ?

"I went out with Zatanna to set things straight with her, that I didn't have feelings for her." He explained, his blue eyes shinning. "Babs, nothing is going on with me and her. Did you really think I would do that after this afternoon?"

Barbara said nothing, her cheeks flushed as bright as her hair. She slowly shook her head no.

"Then control your jealousy." He grinned as he walked over to her.

"I wasn't jealous!" Barbara exploded, and then quickly covered her mouth with her hands. Dick continued to chuckle as she slowly removed her hands. Now he was laughing at her! "Well I wasn't! I just- I just thought that it was a really douche move of you to come in late-"

But her words were cut off by the pressure of Dick's lips on hers. Sighing she let in and her hands curled around his neck as his gripped her hips.

"_**When you kiss me, heaven sighs**_

_**And though I close my eyes,**_

_**I see la vie en rose" **__**  
**_

They swayed to the music together; Dick pulled back slightly and smiled with their foreheads pressed together.

"Sometimes you talk too much."

"And sometimes you're a pain in my ass Grayson." Barbara snickered.

"I love you." Dick murmured against her lips.

"I love you too." she whispered.

"_**When you press me to your heart,**_

_**I'm in a world apart, a world where roses bloom**_

_****__**And when you speak, angels sing from above**_

_**Everyday words seem to turn,**_

_**Into love songs,**_

_**Give your heart and soul to me,**_

_**And life will always be,**_

_**La vie en rose"**_

_**Authors note: Mwah! The end. I hope you guys enjoyed. I am sorry it took so long but I am insanely busy but I PROMISE you will hear from me again soon. Like, real soon. **_

_**Xoxo~ Dawn**_


End file.
